The present invention relates to a tablet composition used for controlling the blood sugar levels of diabetics.
It is known that N-(trans-4-isopropylcyclohexanecarbonyl)-D-phenylalanine of the following formula: 
(hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ccompound [1]) exhibits an excellent effect of lowering the blood sugar level when it is taken orally, and is thus usable as a medicine for diabetes [Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition Purpose (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cJ. P. KOKOKUxe2x80x9d) No. Hei 4-15221].
However, it was found that when compound [1] is orally taken before or after a meal for the purpose of preventing the blood sugar level after the meal from rising, the bioavailability of the compound is lowered.
The object of the present invention is to provide a tablet composition which is rapidly absorbed without being influenced by the meals and without impairing the essential properties of compound [1] contained therein, which has an effect of lowering the blood sugar level and only a short effect-lasting time.
The present invention relates to a tablet composition containing compound [1] as the active ingredient and a low substituted hydroxypropylcellulose as a disintegrator.
The present invention also relates to a tablet composition containing a filler, preferably a filler containing lactose, in addition to said compound [1] and the low substituted hydroxypropylcellulose.
The present invention further relates to the above-described tablet composition which further contains a hydroxypropyl cellulose as a binder.
After the administration, the above-described tablet compositions are rapidly disintegrated in the stomach after the administration and absorbed without being influenced by the meals to prevent the blood sugar level of diabetics after meals from rising.